


一个并不俗套的ABO故事

by cwtlyf



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtlyf/pseuds/cwtlyf





	一个并不俗套的ABO故事

鲁鲁修和朱雀举行结婚仪式后一年，莫尔出生了。

王室真正意义上的第一位继承人，懵懂无知的孩童在母亲的怀抱里接受了来自媒体和民众的问候。然而，鲜花与祝福背后，全A皇室围绕着权力的争斗蠢蠢欲动。

莫尔的身份是最重大的问题。零之骑士虽然战功累累，天资优秀，但殖民地出身却饱受诟病。有人认为莫尔的血统受到了“11区”的污染，尽管这个词语已经被禁用了许多年。

不管怎样，女王对她的孩子给予了足够的爱和期待。潘多拉贡发行量最大的“EVENING STANDARD”报纸做了一期关于莫尔的专访，访谈中女王透露，她在很大程度上会将莫尔作为继承人培养，也希望能在繁忙的事务中挤出空余时间，陪伴这位让她辛苦十月的“小恶魔”成长。

女王对维持感情和家庭的用心，在莫尔身上足以体现。

但这并不是零之骑士的直观感受。

他能很肯定地说，鲁鲁修爱莫尔，她坚持母乳喂养，发布会结束后她几乎站不住脚，依靠骑士的支撑才勉强不在人前倒下，张着嘴巴哇哇大哭的莫尔只知道饥饿，却并不知道他母亲的乳房胀痛难忍，溢出的奶shui甚至将里面的衣服浸得透湿。

同时他也能确认，鲁鲁修对莫尔是期待远远大过于爱，这个比例远远超过了普通父母，反倒更像，查尔斯或者修奈泽尔的行为。

莫尔，零之骑士想，是我和鲁鲁修的孩子，这样不对，鲁鲁修不应该是这样的态度。让他自己也感到意外的是，他对莫尔没有多少实质性的感情，莫尔降生的时候他在场，没有看见生的希望，只看见了她阵痛的痛苦和生死线边缘挣扎的绝望。

朱雀没什么情绪地看着哄莫尔入睡的鲁鲁修。难得的清闲，她没有采纳咲世子的建议选择去另一座环境优美的城堡里度假休息，莫尔生病了，她坚持要留下来照顾。

白羊宫记者又有东西可写了。零之骑士埋怨自己居然会产生这样不尊重鲁鲁修的想法，但，这看上去真像是做给记者看的。

莫尔在专属他的豪华婴儿床里睡着了，哭闹了几乎一整天，他雪白的小脸涨得通红，尖亮的声音也喑哑了不少。

“也许你可以去休息一会儿，”朱雀终于找到机会和鲁鲁修说话。她一整天都围着莫尔转，连停下来稍微用肢体语言表达一下爱意的机会都没有，“莫尔有咲世子照顾。”

鲁鲁修摇摇头，她绑好的头发散了几缕在耳侧，妆也盖不住的黑眼圈让她显得疲惫：“修奈泽尔在等我，有一些事情要和他讲清楚。”

她的固执朱雀早有领会。知道她绝不会给自己预留充裕的修养时间，他靠近鲁鲁修，从背后抱住柔软的躯体，用笔尖蹭开后颈上垂坠的头发，嘴唇轻吻细腻的皮肉。

“我该拿你怎么办才好呢？”朱雀低声问道，比起询问更像是自言自语。

鲁鲁修轻微挣了一下，把距离拉开。她转过头，微微上翘的笔尖轻触零之骑士的手掌：“你今天可以跟我一起去，不，你今天必须和我一起去见修奈泽尔，把它当做特别命令。”

朱雀眨了一下眼睛，他前额柔软的卷发与她顺滑的黑发交缠，一个轻柔的吻落在鲁鲁修的脸颊上。

“我会一直陪着你。”

 

鲁鲁修让修奈泽尔等了很长时间。

修奈泽尔并不介意，他是一个耐心十足的猎人，最好的猎物，总是值得等待。

他这次只为一个模糊的猜测而来，并不像他平日的风格。一个模糊的真相，虽然被鲁鲁修用最缜密的方式掩盖，但依然留下了蛛丝马迹，足以让他从中抽丝剥茧。

“久等了。”

鲁鲁修换下了宽松舒适的服装，全副武装的套裙，整洁到冰冷的发型；她大概也重新画过妆，修奈泽尔无法注意到这些微妙的区别，但他明白鲁鲁修在他面前永远不可能卸除防备。

“我的荣幸，”修奈泽尔双手交叠，一个审视的姿态，“你今天很美，亲爱的妹妹。”

他在朱雀也推门进来的时候，分毫破绽也不露的脸上闪过惊讶的情绪。鲁鲁修注意到修奈泽尔难得一见的有趣表情，她挑眉，毫不掩饰地表现出愉悦的心情：“或许你应该多对着镜子练练刚才那个表情，修奈泽尔，那会让你看上去更像个人类。”

修奈泽尔无奈地摊手，鲁鲁修的嘲讽并没有让他觉得被冒犯。他想，这是一种年长者对幼年凶兽的心态，它们的爪牙那样脆嫩，它们的愤怒如此鲜美。

“我希望你不介意——当然，你也没有资格表示介意，”鲁鲁修在修奈泽尔对面坐下，两杯酒早已被精准的摆放在合适的位置上，“我的丈夫会全程在场，旁听我们接下来的交谈。”

“我不介意，”修奈泽尔说道，他偏头朝零之骑士点了点头，表示接受他的出席，“但我需要事先申明，我们的谈话或许会让你的丈夫感到不愉快。”

朱雀皱起了眉头。修奈泽尔对鲁鲁修的控制欲并没有因为她结婚生子而消退，政治事务是一方面，私人生活是另一方面。修奈泽尔阵营的人在会议上屡屡将鲁鲁修逼至绝境，而本该属于她的个人生活，也处处被她的Alpha哥哥以各种方式侵蚀。

朱雀面无表情地看着修奈泽尔，他并不像鲁鲁修那样，对修奈泽尔多有顾虑，或者说有些害怕。鲁鲁修经常和他抱怨，她的哥哥利用Alpha对Omega的优势，对她进行肆无忌惮的压制和攻击。

而Alpha对Alpha，不需要那么多策略和谋划，单纯的身体力量罢了。

修奈泽尔察觉到朱雀并非善意的目光，便把注意力又转移到鲁鲁修身上：“我从卡诺恩那里得知，莫尔病了。现在情况好转了么？”

真是没有那个男人查不到的事，鲁鲁修有些焦躁地交叠双腿：“没有大问题——真是令我惊讶，你居然关心起莫尔的病情来了。”

“我并不觉得有什么奇怪，”他回应，“我是你的哥哥，也是他的舅舅，更重要的是，莫尔将会成为第一继承人，这些条件足够让我对他的生活给予足够的重视。”

鲁鲁修把握在手里的酒杯重重地放到桌面，修奈泽尔的话惹恼了她。他对她密切到几乎变态的监视已经让她恼怒不已，现在他居然还有胆子来干涉莫尔的生活？

“修奈泽尔，你知道，女人往往在生育后会有很长一段时间的情绪低潮期，”她语气不善，“我强烈建议你有什么话就直说，莫尔的生活不需要你关心。”

朱雀安静地注视着针锋相对的鲁鲁修，她平时并不这样易怒，面对他的时候总是宽容温柔。鲁鲁修超越年龄的成熟和大度总是让他忘记她还不满二十岁的事实，只有在面对修奈泽尔的时候，她才展现出符合年龄的冲动。

这种冲动是致命的吸引力，对于修奈泽尔来说。他在自己也尚且年幼的时候就发现了他对鲁鲁修不一样的感情，她美丽、聪明、听话（至少在小时候是这样），让他在了无生趣的黑白世界中感受到了那么一点不一样的情绪。

她本来能成为他的Omega。他曾和查尔斯秘密商讨过鲁鲁修的婚约问题，也曾迎娶过自己表妹的查尔斯并不介意修奈泽尔选择自己的妹妹做妻子，他甚至乐见其成。

然而，他永远不肯向权力与命运臣服的妹妹选择了零之骑士，走上了另一条道路——掌控权力。修奈泽尔对她的选择有些失望，但更多的是惊喜：她那么生动，鲜活，用弱者的躯体去保护弱者。

如果以前修奈泽尔对她只是对宠物一般的喜爱，现在，他对她更多的是敬佩。

“你不必这样警戒，我并不会插手莫尔的生活。”修奈泽尔用那双蓝紫色的眼睛直视着鲁鲁修，尽量显示出他的诚恳，“我只是有一件事想要向你确认，有关莫尔的事。”

终于要展示真正的目的了吗？朱雀将自己的视线转移到修奈泽尔身上。他看上去并不咄咄逼人，甚至看上去比平日里亲切了少许。他今天没有过多的梳理头发，除去了平日假笑的伪装，修奈泽尔的确很英俊。

他看上去的确像一个关心妹妹的哥哥。

但鲁鲁修却并不领情。她了解修奈泽尔的对话技巧，开始的时候向人施加压力，让人在恐惧和紧张中忘记自己的立场，时机成熟时伪装一幅亲近关切的面容，获取信任。

“我会尽量回答你的问题，”她也换了一个更加轻松的姿势来掩饰她的焦躁，“我们今天不就是为了这个而来的么？”

修奈泽尔轻笑了一声，转动酒杯的手停了下来，手指在薄薄的杯壁上敲打：“我希望你能坦诚地告诉我莫尔的身份。”

朱雀一瞬间感受到了来自另一位Alpha的强大压力，修奈泽尔在拷问鲁鲁修，精神意味上的拷问。这不是第一次了，鲁鲁修第一次经历这种折磨是在修奈泽尔出席的第一场会议的时候，结束后她抛下一众随从，愤怒和羞耻推着她冲进了只属于她和朱雀的私密房间，埋在厚厚的被子里，连哭的声音都听不见。

“我不希望你在这个问题上对我撒谎，亲爱的妹妹，”修奈泽尔今天的行为比以往更加过分，他毫不掩饰自己不单纯的意图，“莫尔的父亲到底是谁？”

朱雀控制不住地向前走了两步，修奈泽尔对鲁鲁修的冒犯让他控制不住想要动手的想法。但他的动作被鲁鲁修阻断了，她朝他摇摇头，即使她的脸色已经十分难看。

“你站在原地，”鲁鲁修用手揉揉额角，她看上去既疲惫又无助，“我早该向你坦白，朱雀，你不要恼怒，不管是针对他，还是我。”

零之骑士怔在原地，他的女王命令他接着听下去。他并不想，并不想让这样诡异的谈话继续下去，他想带着她离开。

“回答我的问题，鲁鲁修，”修奈泽尔几乎不给鲁鲁修喘息的机会，“有关莫尔，你到底有多少隐瞒？”

鲁鲁修被他压迫地无法思考，大脑一片混乱，短暂的无意识后她终于勉强夺回精神的控制权。她无所谓般地假笑了一声：“修奈泽尔，我亲爱的哥哥，你不会还在期待莫尔是你的孩子吧？”

修奈泽尔并不掩饰自己的失望，他后仰，悠闲地靠在沙发上：“那真遗憾，尽管那只是我一点期望罢了。”

对话陷入尴尬的僵持。关于莫尔身份的讨论并没有真正进入朱雀的心里，他的精神正被另一种愤怒占据：鲁鲁修对他依然有所顾虑。他们明明向对方承诺过，彼此不再保留秘密。

她今天，在这种被压制的情况下，才愿意像他吐露心声？难道她眼中自己的丈夫一点都不可靠？还是只有在折磨与压迫下，她才愿意承认自己无法承担所有？

“鲁鲁修，莫尔的事情，我希望你能在这里讲清楚。”朱雀最终还是开口了，他的声音不大，也并没有像修奈泽尔那样刻意释放压迫的气息逼迫鲁鲁修。

鲁鲁修却因为他的疑问胆怯了，她深吸一口气，习惯性揉额角地动作停了下来，变成了单纯的支撑：“莫尔没有真正意义上的父亲。”

不是枢木朱雀，也不是修奈泽尔，莫尔是她精心策划得来的最理想继承人，一个只属于她的，带着Geass礼物降生的未来统治者。

修奈泽尔在得到答案后陷入沉默，他多少猜到了鲁鲁修这么做的原因。只是听她亲口承认，才让他意识到他十九岁的妹妹到底有多么优秀。

鲁鲁修是一个典型的布尼塔利亚。并不因为她的Omega性别就使她果断、大胆、深谋远虑的性格褪色。

“我不会请求你原谅我的欺瞒，朱雀，”片刻的沉默后，鲁鲁修站起来，她侧身面对朱雀，只看不见垂下头的零之骑士现在的表情，“至于你，修奈泽尔，我给了你想要的答案。请你不要在插手莫尔的事情。

“我想，总是深谋远虑的修奈泽尔哥哥，你应该最能理解我的做法。”

她不担心修奈泽尔后续的反应，他不是好人，但他至少不会做傻事。他和她立场不一致，但她选择了用莫尔向修奈泽尔妥协，修奈泽尔逼她给出真相，而真相就是他所期待的未来。

一个能被预测的，和平、繁荣、稳定的未来。

让她于心不安的是对朱雀的隐瞒，她用莫尔欺骗了他的感情，为获得最好的效果。她懂得Alpha的尊严，即使她的女王，也无法回避Omega的不忠给婚姻造成的伤害。

她害怕他们小心维持的关系再次陷入寒冬。

“……朱雀？”鲁鲁修走到她的骑士面前，比她几乎高一个头的骑士沉着脸。修奈泽尔已经离开，偌大的待客室只剩下两人的呼吸声。

鲁鲁修尝试着抱住了朱雀的腰，她的xiong部因为生育变得更大，即使她小心翼翼也无法控制它们撞到精瘦的躯干上。

朱雀能感受到她胸前的衣服又被奶水浸湿了。他叹了口气，张开双臂搂住了瘦弱的肩膀：“我该拿你怎么办才好呢？”

被他搂在怀里的黑发女王被他语气中的无奈逗得轻笑起来，紧张压抑的气氛瞬间消散。她在朱雀怀里拱了拱，抬起头来，她的眼睛亮晶晶的：“不生我的气吗？关于莫尔的……”

话还没说完，朱雀警告似的拍了拍她的臀部：“不想再惹我发脾气就暂时别提这件事。”他把鲁鲁修抱起来，轻轻地压在沙发上。他在她面前单膝着地，稳稳地搂着她。

他当然生气，朱雀心想，并不是因为莫尔不是他的孩子，也不是因为他的Omega近似“出轨”的行为。他生气，因为她总是优先选择自己背负，她对自己太过苛刻，又对他太过宽容溺爱以至于显得不尊重。

“你说过，我们之间，是完全平等的关系，”朱雀从下而上，认真地看着他的妻子，“一个人承受并不是独立，并不是平等，而是不尊重，是轻视。”

我不会因为你依赖我就认为你是一个弱势的Omega，同样，我不会因为你擅自逞强就赞扬你是铁血女王。

朱雀从后面拉开裙子拉链，把胸口的布料拉到腰间，里面护底的衣料已经湿透，他小心翼翼地退下吊带，用手轻轻罩在她肿胀的乳房上。

“疼吗？”他问，缓缓运动双手，丰足的奶水从拇指般肿大的乳头涌出，最先喷出来的那一束正好射在他的脸上。

他用舌头沿着被奶水沾湿的乳肉舔到乳头，将由粉色变为艳红色的乳头裹在嘴里。鲁鲁修的奶水很多，莫尔的食量不足以完全消费她的乳汁，为了缓解乳房的胀痛，朱雀时不时会帮助她吸走剩余的汁液，或者将多余的装入袋中保存。

鲁鲁修发出痛苦而甜蜜的喘息，她情不自禁地揉搓起自己的另一边乳房，和修奈泽尔的对话过于紧张，让她几乎忽视了胸口的疼痛。

朱雀将头埋在她的胸前，而从鲁鲁修的角度看下去，她丰满的胸部几乎将那棕色的脑袋淹没在了白嫩软肉里。她情不自禁地笑出声。

朱雀放开了她的乳头，成熟透红的乳头和他形状美好的嘴唇之间还连着晶莹的唾液：“你在笑什么？”

“没有，”这幅画面有点让她脸红心跳，“就是在想以后怀上你的孩子的时候，我可能需要喂养两个‘宝宝’。”

你的孩子，她给了他一个限定语。鲁鲁修的想法很复杂，却也很简单，她从一开始就计划好了自己的生育，一个奉献给这个世界，一个留给她最爱的人。

她培养了莫尔，也牺牲了莫尔。对莫尔倾注那样多的精力和爱，不仅仅是因为她的母性本能，也因为她的愧疚。

在鲁鲁修的眼中，朱雀读懂了她的牺牲和成全，他紧紧抱住这具并不强健的躯体，丝绸一般柔软，丝绸一般坚韧。

他轻吻女王的额头，轻轻拍打她的大腿，示意她打开。鲁鲁修往上坐了一点，大方地敞开双腿，踩在沙发上，她的秘部早已情动不已，流出像乳汁一样丰盈的淫液。

朱雀将自己的生殖器放入她的身体里，将鼻尖埋入她充满奶香为的双乳中。他在她身上像个初经人事的毛头小子一样急躁的律动。

“你知道吗？”鲁鲁修在抚摸着他卷翘的头发，温柔地接受了他的横冲直撞，“莫尔是带着Geass的亲吻出生的。”

她的生殖腔毫无障碍的朝他打开，那里已经孕育过她的继承人，也即将准备孕育他的孩子。朱雀把他的热情、爱和崇敬全部播撒在这片丰润的土地里，期待生命的持续。

“Geass？”高潮过后他用雨水洗过的翡翠色眼睛望着她，孩子般纯真。

“他的Geass，”鲁鲁修捧起他的脸，温柔地轻吻他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，“是毫无保留地爱这个世界。”


End file.
